


The Start Of Time

by RedRidingHood24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHood24/pseuds/RedRidingHood24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had wanted the bite so bad, but his body is rejecting it. Derek is taking care of him in his final hours. Sort of a song fic/ inspired by Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin. One-shot. Sterek feels ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Time

Derek tried to push towels in the cracks between the window and the wall. Too much cold air had been coming in tonight. He left the chilly exposure to lie on his couch, not far from the sick boy sleeping in his bed.

                And there it sat; the ruby red envelope, unopened, full of Stiles and everything that he couldn’t say. Derek shifted, his heart begging him to reach for Stiles but his arms rejected the request.

                A series of small gasps came from the bed, Derek standing immediately. Stiles’ body strained up to the ceiling, his body tangled in blankets. Black ink retreated from his mouth, nose, and ears. Derek gripped his hands tight than he should’ve. His eyes were blue, onyx veins, trading his strength for pain. “Come on!” Derek howled into the air as he pulled the dreamy thick ink from Stiles, his blood boiling with poison.

               

                                                                                The bite.

 

                                                                                He’d wanted it so bad.

 

                “He’ll make it, Derek,” Peter protested just two days ago.

                Stiles’ hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his skin shiny and yellow/white. No matter how much Derek took, no color came to Stiles’ face. “Please, Derek. I’m not…I’m not okay. I’m not strong enough.”

                “No, no, no.” Derek pulled Stiles’ head into his lap, stroking the hair from his face and tried to pull more poison from his veins.

                “Stop…for me…”

                “No you can’t,Stiles…you can’t…” His eyes were searching Stiles for any sign of an answer.

_Today I’m just a drop of water._

                “You don’t need me, Derek. Let me go. Let everything go. For me.”

                “Derek shut his eyes to Stiles, forcing him from his heart.

                He’s just a boy, a child. But he’s so much more. He’d had the biggest effect out of all of them. When he woke him in the elevator, _it’s like the sun came out_. He brought everything together.

                “But you’re the spark, Stiles…”

                Stiles used what energy he had left to reach up and place his palm upon Derek’s face.

                               

                _Come tomorrow I’ll be in the ocean._

 

                Derek, who shied away from every small touch, needed him, needed someone else’s skin to take his pain, to heal him.

                Derek’s fingernails grew into claws. He placed the pads of his fingers against the back of Stiles’ neck first, calming him, causing his baby hairs to stand up. His claws pierced the thick skin at the base of his neck. “Everything is okay now…”

                He screamed at the ceiling, looking down and wailing at his shaking arms. His frustrated tears blurred his vision. “I meant that I love you. So… I’m letting you go…” His eyes burned blue as he took the beautiful life of Stiles Stilinski, giving him his final breath.

                He sobbed as he remembered Paige; sacrificed before the Nemeton, Stiles, who’s blood ran wild into the ground until his skin was white as snow, hair dark as night.

 

                He put his face in his hands and he let go. He let go of the universe and the steel cord pulling his body everyday like a puppet, fixed to the world. He let go of Stiles, for Stiles, Paige, and everything that Peter says. Derek let go of himself, wrapped up in ruby red envelopes and sent away from Beacon Hills.

 

                He was a boy, a child, the spark, the _start of time._


End file.
